Subtract. $10 - 7.45 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}10 - 7.45\\\\ &=10.00 - 7.45\\\\ &=1{,}000\text{ hundredths} - 745\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=255\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=2.55 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $1$ ${0}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $7$ $.$ ${4}$ $5$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{0}{\cancel{1}}$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $7$ $.$ ${4}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $5$ $5$ $10-7.45=2.55$